


Naughty Nereid

by LunarSyrin



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-02-02 03:45:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12718986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarSyrin/pseuds/LunarSyrin
Summary: The team discovers while working on their latest case that each of them is not what they seem. Kono is more connected to the water than anyone ever knew. Chin is a damn good healer. Steve is favoured by a god while Danny is a descendant of a Titan.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own or make any profit from Hawaii 5-0 or any of its characters.

Kono was sitting on a surfboard with her feet dangling into the ocean at her and Chin's favorite spot which was a beach that had a small thicket of bushes and flowers at one end of it. When she was younger, her parents had to practically drag her out so that they could go home. But she had always felt like it was home. A sense of calm came over her once her feet hit the water. The further she went in, the more serene she got and the more she felt at one with the ocean. It was fortunate that she had taken to the side of the family that loved the water because she knew a few of her ohana who didn't and, considering their lineage, that was odd.

She had been told since she was young that her family was descended of Ione, one of the 50 nereid daughters of Nereus, and Lono, the Hawaiian god of cultivated, agrarian foods. Though she was one of the ones who loved the ocean, she couldn't keep a garden alive to save her life. Unlike her cousin, Chin, who was amazing at keeping his garden alive. He was a descent of Kane, the god of wild foods, jungles and forests which includes the gifts of wood, medicinal plants, leaves and flowers. He liked the water just fine but he preferred the forests and, when he was a teen, could always be found hiking when he wasn't playing American football. He was always bringing home some such flowers and leaves and mixing them up in the kitchen at home. He took them with him to his football practices. The team came to rely heavily on him for them as they either soothe their aches or ingested them and felt their internal aches dissipate within minutes allowing them to get back onto the field. Because of that skill, he sort of became the 'doctor' of the team. Unlike a few of his cousins on his side of the family who had gone into pharmacology, he had felt more of a pull towards being a cop. He still kept up his skills and quite a few people had still come to him in the family but that had gone down when he had been accused of stealing from the department. Ever since then, it had only been his old teammates and a few others who had come to him for his salves and potions.

A lot of their cousins didn't stay with the old ways and practiced their craft like Chin did or allow themselves to be so intuned with the ocean like Kono. In fact, a lot of their cousins didn't keep in touch with Chin whatsoever after the incident. And Kono was mad at a lot of them for that but she knew her cousin and knew that he didn't do that.

So while Kono was simply sitting in the ocean on her surfboard about a mile out from the shore, she could see Chin hunched down at the small patch of bushes and flowers at the end of the beach; picking flowers and leaves and putting them in his small satchel. In their down time, they liked to hang with each other as they could go hours without saying anything to each other, simply being in their elements.

Chin stopped picking flowers and picked up his phone. When he finished the call he got up from his crouching position and waved to Kono, indicating that she needed to come in. She paddled back in to shore, albeit very slowly. She had learned better impulse control as she had gotten older but she still didn't like leaving the ocean. When she reached the shallows, she rolled off her board and tucked it under her arm as she headed back into shore. "What's up cuz?" She asked of Chin.

"Steve is calling us in, we got a case," he informed her. She grumbled but stabbed her board in the sand and pulled on her shorts and tank top. She looked regrettably back at the ocean before pulling her board from the sand and following Chin back to the car. She strapped it to the top of her car with his help and flopped into the drivers seat while Chin threw his bag in the back seat and rolled down the window, resting his arm on it while Kono started up the car and headed towards headquarters.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They entered 5-0 headquarters: Kono with her board tucked under her arm and Chin with his satchel slung across his chest. Kono quickly walked to her office and rested her board on the outside while Chin opened his door and threw his bag onto his desk before they joined Danny and Steve at the tech table. Kono settled next to Danny while Chin settle on the other side of Steve. Danny bumped her hip with his and said, "Had fun out there?"

"Always," she grinned playfully as she bumped him back. Since the beginning there had always been a light flirtation between them but neither had taken the next step. Kono was always coming up with a reason as to why she couldn't ask him out: there was a big case, he had his daughter this weekend, it was a team outing and not the appropriate place or time to ask him. At least, she hoped that she wasn't reading the signs wrong and he was flirting with her and not just being friendly with her. But from the way his gaze lingered on her, she was hoping it was the former. She stretched her arms above her head and noticed out of the corner of her eye that Danny seemed to turn his head more towards her and give a more appreciative smile.

"Thank you guys for coming in. Sorry to ruin your day off," Steve looked apologetically at Kono and Chin.

"It comes with the job brah. What do you got?" Chin enquired.

"We've got a weird one today. There is a new drug kingpin on the island going by the name Kainalu. We've only just been made aware of him because of a few deaths recently that HPD have surmised are all the work of a new drug being found in the victims systems which looks almost exactly like water. It bonds with the red blood cells so it travels through the body faster and the effects are felt quicker. It gives the user a feeling of euphoria in their brain and pleasant tingling in their only problem is that people take too much of it so that the high lasts longer. Unfortunately with that, comes a huge crash. Some people are taking too much and, as you can see from these pictures, come crashing down so hard that their entire body falls into a relaxed state. So relaxed that none of their internal organs register that they are failing in time to save them," Steve stated.

"So you drug yourself into a relaxed state of death. Sounds fun," Danny griped. Chin huffed.

Steve continued, "They're calling this drug Bliss. One of the biggest problems is that we can't find the distributors or where they're making it. All we know is that it's being distributed at beach parties and seeing as it's Spring Break, there are a lot more college kids on the beach so there is a higher probability of someone taking the drug and dying on Hawaiian soil. We all know how susceptible college kids are to drugs and partying. Let's try and shut this down before we have any more casualties. Chin, check out the beaches where the victims last were and see if you can come up with a pattern or something that connects the victims. Kono, look up all the parties that are happening over Spring Break and pool it down to the ones happening on or near a beach. Danny, you and I are gonna go down to Max to get the information on our most recent victim then we're going to Fong to see what he's uncovered. Let's try and stop this thing before it gets out of hand." Chin and Kono nodded and headed off to their respective offices. Steve and Danny turned and headed out to the door to the elevator to head down to the basement and see Max.

 


	2. New Information & A Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team finds out more information about Bliss and comes up with a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Hawaii 5-0 or any of the characters.
> 
> Author's Note: I know it's been a while since I've updated. I've been trying to figure out where I want the next chapter to go and here it is!

 

There were so many students! And with the number of Spring Break parties, it was astonishing! There were some that seemingly happened during the day but most seemed to happen at night which made sense. While it appeared that some of the victims were connected via colleges, it wasn't the main link between all of them. Though some played the same sports, as one could expect with such a wide variety of students, that also wasn't the link between the victims. What was surprising was when he dug into the background of all the students, they all came up as international students. When Chin dug even further into their backgrounds, every student had come from some sort of island. Islands where it was known that the locals knew how to swim. Chin highlighted this point and condensed down all the information, just in case they might need to look into their schools or sports teams at a later date. Chin heard his electric kettle click off. He stood up from his chair and pulled a few herbs from his satchel before crossing to it. He put the herbs in the tea pot he had sitting next to it and poured the hot water in. He replaced the lid of the pot and covered it with the cost that his auntie had made for him. If this was gonna take a few hours, then he would prefer to have tea while he worked. This particular blend that he threw together was of the calming variety. He was slightly tense. When was the team not when dealing with kids of any age? Once the tea had steeped for enough time, he placed the strainer over his tea cup and poured. He blew across the surface and took a tentative sip. Still a bit too hot but it could cool and work its magic as he continued with his research. He placed it slightly off to the side and continued checking out the connections between the kids, taking a sip every few minutes and feeling the effects of the tea sink in and calm him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kono was surprised at the number of parties that were happening across the island. There were 10 happening on various beaches across the island just for daytime today. And tonight? Forget it! There were 24 that were either on the beach or spilled from a nightclub onto a beach. Kono compiled the total list for today and searched for the rest of the week as well. Each day looked basically the same as the last. She took the beaches from the murders and crossed referenced them with the list of parties. Though it seemed that of the 8 victims, 6 of them seemed to be connected to parties on either Waikiki Beach (Stay Hotel Waikiki/Queen Kapiolani Hotel) or Waimanalo Bay Beach. There were so many hotels in that small stretch! Kono rubbed her eyes and leaned back in her chair. She braced her hands on the edge of her desk and pushed off to the left so she slid across the floor to the fridge. She rolled to a slow stop, using her feet to slow her down. She leaned down and opened the door, pulling out a cold RedBull. She pushed off the floor to slide back in front of her computer. She popped the can and took a huge sip. She had to narrow this down. With the flight down here and island life being what it is, Kono knew it could easily become very expensive for adults so for students, it was worse. She looked up some of the cheapest hotel rooms. She knew students weren't above staying 2-4 people to a room to save money. She hunkered back down. She kept the parties on Waimanalo Bay and Waikiki Beach as the top contenders while keeping the other two beaches as other options. She wrote down the beaches as headers; writing the different parties under the beach they occurred on as well as the dates that they were happening. She took another swig of RedBull. This was gonna be a long process.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The guys walked into Max's office to see him with his back to them, playing an up tempo jazz tune.

"Hey Max," Steve yelled slightly over the piano. He stood with his hands loosely on his hips as he waited for him to finish while Danny stood with his arms crossed and his hip resting on Max's desk. Steve and Danny knew that Max wouldn't answer until he finished the song. Danny unconsciously started swaying his head from side to side as he listened.

No one was allowed to touch Max's piano. It's not that they couldn't touch it but Max had constructed it out of some sort of dense, poisonous hardwood from one of the forests that he loved to get lost in. His dad had helped to chop it down and helped him construct the pieces needed, wearing gloves the entire time. Even though his adopted family didn't share or had any such lineage as his, Max had been a curious child and dug into his family history with what little information he had. He had discovered that way back on his father's side, he was descended of Kalaipahoa, the Hawaiian poison god which explained his attraction to all poisionous plant life. Much like Chin, Max found a calm when he was out and gathering for his collecting. He stuck each individual acquisition in small, cloth baggies so he could properly store them later.

Max had cut, sanded and varnished the wood. When he needed a break in college, he had quickly travelled back home to work on it so he knew this piano inside and out. He had gotten one of the music majors to help out a bit with the inner workings but other than that, it had all been Max's doing.

Max finished the piece and seemed to soak in the remaining notes of the song as they faded. Danny sighed happily and shook his head a little, trying to get back into his headspace.

"Commander McGarrett, Detective Williams. Please, if you would," Max indicated with his hand to the autopsy room. He followed the gentleman, closing the lid for the keys as he went.

"That was a nice piece Max. Did you write it yourself?" Steve inquired.

"Yes, actually. Thank you for asking Commander. As you can see, there are no outward damages to the victim's body. However, the internal damages are much more severe." Max replied. As Max continued with his explanation (which Danny was tuning out) he noticed all the little jars. Max always had little jars around his lab, most up high in his hard to reach cupboards which Danny always found as weird because Max was such a short man. The jars either held some sort of berry, a flower, a sort of leaf, a seed, a piece of bark or a liquid. Danny had admired Max's commitment to his collection.

What Danny didn't know is that the mass majority of these Max had gotten himself. Others he had asked Chin to collect for him. But regardless of Chin's heritage, even he wasn't 100% immune to the poisonous plants, flowers and other types of plant life in the forests and parks. He didn't get a rash or fall ill like others did but, depending on the potency of the poison, would depend on his reaction. The more mild ones gave him a stomach ache for a few hours; the more potent ones gave him a fever for the night. He found that after encountering the more severe ones, it was better to call it a day and go home to rest and stay hydrated. He couldn't completely counteract the more severe reactions but he could lessen some of the effects slightly.

Danny shook himself out of his daydream when he heard Steve throw out a "Thanks Max!"

"So, what did we learn?" Danny asked as they walked out the door and headed back to the elevator.

"How did you not hear a thing that Max was saying to us?"

"I was busy admiring his collections of plants and the sorts in the jars around his room. Can you summarize it for me?"

"You can either go back and ask him or read his report but I'm not repeating everything just cause you chose not to listen."

"Fine, be that way. But the next time my Ma sends over cookies, I'm not sharing with you." Danny's mom did make the best cookies that Steve had ever tasted. Steve smirked at him.

"Yeah, right. I'm still gonna get one when they come. I'll just talk to Gracie."

"You wouln't dare use my daughter against me!" Steve smirked at Danny, "Steven, you wouldn't dare-" they could be heard arguing even as the elevator doors closed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Fong was busy leaning into a book of some sort. Today, it was a book of sudoku puzzles. Danny could never figure those things out. He noticed that Chin had done a few when he had been killing time waiting for results from the lab or HPD. Danny didn't really have the patience for them. Fong was so involved in it that he didn't notice Steve and Danny walking in.

"Hey Fong, buddy, what do you got for us?" Danny asked. Fong studied his book hard before writing in another number and looking up at Steve and Danny.

"Nothing much yet. The machines are still working to figure out what the substance is. Looking at it through the microscope however, it does look very similar to water. Going through some of the tests, it does have a lot of the same properties as water. But when you add it to actual water, not only does it disperse into the water but it also mutates the particles. It alters them so that it can replicate itself, like a virus. I took a sample of the blood to study it and it appears that whatever this is acts like a virus, using the host, or in this case our victims, to replicate itself, attach to the red blood cells and travel all throughout the body. This isn't like anything I've ever seen. It's truly fascinating. But like I said earlier, the machine is working on what this is. As soon as I know, you'll know," Fong stated.

"Anything that can possibly narrow down how it's administered?" Steve inquired.

"Yes actually. Max sent down a sample of the contents of her stomach. We found the normals things such as traces of beer, rum and what looks to be the remains of loco moco which is to be expected from a kid on Spring Break. What was strange though was the piece of what looks to be Nori in her stomach."

Danny chimed in, "Nori? That same stuff that's used in sushi?"

"Yeah. It's not it exactly but it's something that is very similar," Fong smiled. Steve looked at Danny like he'd grown a second head.

Danny caught his gaze, "What? I know things. I've had sushi before."

Steve shook his head, "It just seemed like you were more interested in junk food and pizza rather than sushi."

Danny crossed his arms indignantly, "I eat other things besides malasadas and pizza Steven."

"Could have fooled me. I haven't seen a healthy thing pass your lips since I've known you."

"For your information, Grace heard the kids at her school talking about it and wanted to try it out so we went out and we both quite enjoyed it," Danny turned back to Fong, "thanks for the update." He turned back to Steve, "Could you be any more of a nitwit?" Danny started walking to the door.

Steve threw out a quick, "Thanks Fong." Before heading after Danny. "Really Danny? A nitwit? I didn't think anyone but my gran used words like that."

"I've got a few other words for you as well-" was the last thing that Fong heard before the door closed behind them. Fong shook his head as he went back to his puzzle.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Danny and Steve returned to the 5-0 offices. They split up: Steve heading to Chin's office and Danny headed to Kono's.

Steve knocked and ducked his head into Chin's office, "Hey, we're back with results from Fong and Max." Chin nodded. He tapped a few more buttons on his keyboard before he and got up from his desk, following Steve to the tech table.

At the same time, Danny knocked and ducked his head into Kono's office, "Miss Kalakaua?"

"Yes Mister Williams?" Kono looked up from her computer, smiling.

"We've got info from Fong and Max. How'd your search go?"

Kono frowned and sighed heavily, "There was a lot of information but I've compiled enough for a few days."

"Great. Send what you got to the tech table and come on out." Kono clicked a few buttons on her keyboard and nodded before getting up from her desk and joining Danny at the door. He held it open for her and guided her out by the small of her back. Kono noticed that Danny had been being that more often lately. She'd also caught him smiling at her more often, looking away when he was caught. Or she would catch him looking at her with a slightly dreamy look on his face.

After Steve and Danny had shared the information they got from downstairs, Chin pulled up the information that he had. Once he had finished, Kono pulled up the information that she had. The guys were blown away with the sheer massive amounts of information that she had acquired.

Steve didn't want to sound ungrateful but it was a lot of information still. "Did you narrow down the information?"

Kono looked a bit regrettably at her boss, "This is the information narrowed down boss. I did the best I could but it seems that there are a shitload of parties happning across the places or near the beaches where our victims were found.

"There is no WAY we can set up HPD for surveillance for all these parties. We're gonna have to come up with a better plan that this," Steve conceded a slight defeat. Everyone went into their heads for a moment and tried to come up with a few ideas.

Danny spoke up a few minutes later, though reluctantly said, "I've got an idea. It's a bit out there but it's the only thing I've come up with. I use to DJ some summers back in Jersey. What if we threw together our own party? I'll DJ, Kono can mingle with the college students since she's the youngest of us and Chin can be security at the gate."

"And what do you suppose I do?" Steve asked.

"I dunno. Come riding in on a helicopter with a bazooka to take out the perp," Danny replied.

"That's overkill Danny. Even for me. I'll be support for Kono and mingle amongst the college kids."

"And how are **you** suppose to pass for a college kid?"

"I figure I can pass for a TA working on their Master's or something." Danny snorted at the suggestion while Steve ignored him and continued on, "Anyone got anything else?" Kono and Chin shook their heads, "Let's do it then. Right now, it's the best plan we got. Danny, you got the equipment for DJing?"

"Nah, but let me check the logs and see if HPD has any in one fo the lockers. If not, I'm sure that we can requisition some and return it after provided you haven't gotten me shot at."

Steve rolled his eyes and turned to Chin, "Chin, see if you can pull Kamekona and Flippa to see if they can add to the effect of security and help acquire drinks as well."

"Right," Chin nodded. Steve turned to Kono.

"Kono, see if you can't find us a piece of beach that hasn't been occupied yet and let's see if we can't close that off and surround it with a large, chain mesh gate with covering so no one can see in. That way, we can control who comes and goes to the party."

"You got it boss," Kono replied. He turned back so that he was speaking to the group.

"We're also gonna rent a truck so that we can take all ther supplies into the party and don't have anyone we don't know entering or leaving the party grounds."

"We can see if our cousin can help," Kono supplied.

"How many cousins do you guys have?!" Danny asked incredulously pulling his arms into an are you serious? kind of gesture. Kono and Chin just shared a look and smirked at each other, "you don't even wanna know brah."

Steve brought the attention back to him, "I'll get a truck and then jump in and help Kono with finding a beach somewhere. Possibly slightly removed from all the others so we can get a bit of privacy to our party. Okay, so everyone's got their marching orders. Let's get to work!" With that, every one returned to their offices to work on their portion of the plan.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for staying with me after a long awaited update. This story is slowly piecing together in my head thank goodness!
> 
> Author's Notes:
> 
> Kalaipahoa is the Hawaiian poison god who is also associated with gamblers which I think is funny considering Max's tendencies during the run of the show.
> 
> I'm also aware that most DJ's have their own set up and boards that they work with. I know that much but not if it's possible that a police locker would have something like that sitting down there. I figure with the vast number of cases that police departments handle, and because I need it for my story, they will have one down there somewhere.
> 
> If anyone out there is a DJ and can give me a rundown of the system/set-up that they like to use, please PM me. The story will continue without it if no one gets back to me but I would like to include some details so Danny can look like he know's what he's doing.


	3. Setup & A Playlist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teams plan comes together and Danny and Kono create a playlist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Hawaii 5-0 or any of the characters. Again, any of the places that I mention, unless I state otherwise, are places that you can actually visit on Oahu. I have no idea if one would be this lucky to bust someone with all their equipment but they can today cause it's my story. No one got back to me so I just went ahead and picked out what I liked aesthetically as far as equipment goes as well as whatever description sounded good to me.

Danny had managed to secure some equipment from the forfeiture locker. Go figure; some ass had been illegally selling specialized electronics from out of their garage. It was a Pioneer DJ DDJ-SX2 Sheraton DJ Controller. They had actually lucked into the whole set-up with the Mackie HD 1251 speakers, stands for both the speakers and lights, all the necessary cables and cords, and lights: both strobe and Royal Galaxian Lasers. He looked through the rest of the equipment but couldn't find a decent laptop for DJing. When he got back to his desk, he got on the phone and started calling electronic stores. He finally found a store with a few different options. He gave Steve a heads up before he went out. He needed time to download music and put together a playlist before tomorrow night.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chin had gotten Kamekona onboards with drinks and food. He also asked if he and Flippa could act as security which he agreeded to for a little bit more money. Chin rolled his eyes but agreed as they couldn't exactly hire any companies at this short notice. He had to reign Kamekona in a bit as he was trying to do a full spread when really it was a glorified beach party. Kamekona rebutted that that was no excuse to give a crap layout and that he would dial it down a bit. In truth, Chin wasn't quite sure how but he got Kamekona to accept only $500 for all of his work for the entire night. Granted, he also got a favour from 5-0 in the future but it was well worth it for all the big guy would be doing for them for the evening. Kamekona also agreed to use one of his own trucks to transport everything that he would be bringing to the beach but said that they had to provide tables and coolers for everything which Chin took as acceptable. Once Chin hung up with him, he went about the task of hunting down tables, a few large coolers as well as a few dozen bags of ice. Chin heaved a huge sigh. This was much more work than just their simple backyard parties.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kono had finally found a beach that wasn't occupied; Mākua Beach on the Waianae coast, very far from Waikiki or any of the other hotels or beaches. And that was the harder of the tasks because she had a cousin who owned a fencing business and she was sure that she could get a discount on what they needed. She called him up and was easily able to get what she needed. She asked him if he knew someone who could lend or rent them a small stage as well. He referred her to his friends and told her to mention his name. She thanked her cousin and called his friend about the stage. His friend was surprisingly helpful and very excited to help 5-0. After she hung up with him, she sat back at her desk. There must be something else I can do? Kono thought to herself. She sat tapping on her desk for a few moments before she came up with an idea. She picked up the phone and called Steve real quick to secure a few more of the details about the party. After their quick discussion, she thanked him before handing up. She immediately went to work creating a flier with the info on it to show the team. She proceeded to throw together a few different versions to give them a few options to choose from.

A few minutes after she had finished, Danny strode in with a sturdy laptop bag over his shoulder. She speedily sent all the versions of the fliers to the tech table. She got up, walked over to Chin's office and indicated to the tech table. She did the same with Danny and Steve. When they had all gathered around the tech table, she showed them the different fliers to get their opinion on them. When they had all mutually decided on one, Kono kept note of it as Steve asked for an update from everyone on their progress on their part of the mission.

Danny started it off, "I've gotten everything that I need for DJing which includes the speakers, stands, DJ Controller and lights. Had to go out an expense a better quality laptop so I'm gonna spend the rest of the afternoon and possibly part of the evening downloading music."

Chin continued, "I've got Kamekona and Flippa onboard with the plan for $500 but they're providing us with food, drinks and security. The only things we've got to provide for them are gonna be the coolers and the tables for the food. He also wanted to know if we wanted shaved ice as well. He said for an extra $50, he can provide alcoholic shaved ice for the party." Danny grumbled that they were being fleeced but Chin challenged him to find anyone on the island who would do all of that at such a late date and not charge an arm and a leg for it. Danny unwillingly agreed that it would be hard to do at so late a date and closed his mouth.

Kono piped in next with her contribution, "I found an unoccupied beach which, as we all know, is hard as hell at this time of year. It's completely private and out of the way. Plus, there is only one road that runs to the beach and it isn't connected to any other beaches. We just have to cordon off however much of the beach that we want and we will be able to control that section. I was also able to secure last minute fencing and covering to go with from our cousin so anyone who even tries to see in can't unless they buy their way in and come through the gate. Then, when I asked, he referred me to his friend who does staging so we also have a stage for Danny to be on as a DJ so he can survey the party from a slightly higher vantage point. The guy lending us the stage had been more than happy when he found out that it was to help out 5-0. It didn't hurt that he seemed to be flirting with me a little bit so yeah, I took a bit of advantage over him for that and got the staging for free and for tomorrow as well." She smirked at that statement. Danny felt a small flair of jealousy flair up at that but he tampered it back down, telling himself that he didn't have any sort of claim or relationship outside of colleagues and friends with Kono and therefore he couldn't really say anything about the way she conducted her life. She continued, "The flier was an afterthought but I figured that every large party has a flier that kicks it all off and figured that especially with how last minute our party is that we need all the help we can get." The guys all assured her that it was a good idea that none of them would have thought of. She blushed slightly at the compliment and thanked them.

Steve rounds it out, "I've got a friend from the service that owns a moving company and can lend us a large moving truck on short notice for use tomorrow whenever we need it for." Steve looks around at his team, "Good job guys. It looks like we've managed to pull together a huge beach party with little notice and in less than 24 hours. Let's make sure we have everything sorted by tomorrow morning and let all your vendors know that we will be coming to their companies to collect what we need instead of them dropping it off. We want to hopefully keep this party as secretive as possible." Steve furrowed his brow, thinking about his last statement. "Kono, we need to amend the flier. Instead of stating the beach, state that we will have buses picking up the party goers and transporting them to the beach. Let's list a few different stops so the bus isn't going all through the streets and stopping at every hotel in Oahu. On that same note, do we know anyone or any companies that have enough buses to be able to transport all these kids?" No one knew anyone with a bus company and seeing as Danny and Kono still had more to do on their part, Steve split the task between him and Chin. He congratulated them all again on their progress and told everyone to get back to work. Kono sent the amended flier back to her work computer so she could blast it everywhere.

Everyone split up and headed back to their office. Once Kono was back at her desk, she set to work blasting the flier over social networks: creating an open group on Facebook under a different name, creating a handle on Twitter and posting it there, putting it on Instagram as some random party that she had heard about (and seeing as her handle was prettysurfercop) she knew no one would know it was her and any other place she could post it where the college and university students would see it. She emailed it to every hotel and asked them to posit it in their lobbies and elevators.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

About 1 hour later, Danny shuts down the laptop and packs it into the bag. He pops into Steve's office to let him know he's going home to finish the work. Steve, still on the phone, acknowledges his departure and goes back to the conversation he is having. He does the same to Chin who just happens to be in between phone calls. Chin says aloha to him and goes back to his list to continue his calls. He finally pops into Kono's office, letting her know that he's gonna go and finish the list at home.

"You want company while you do that? Maybe someone young to make sure you're on the right track?" She teases lightly.

Danny rolls his eyes, "I was gonna invite you but now that you're tryna call me old..."

"I'm kidding Danny. I'll even bring beer while you do it."

"Fine. I accept your beer as apology but make it 2 6-packs for your insolence to your superior."

Kono rolls her eyes at him, "Alright, don't get your shorts in a twist there blondie. See you in a short bit." Danny smirks as he leaves. Kono feels her stomach do a little flip flop at that. She knows she shouldn't have these feelings for someone that she works with and especially a superior but she can't help it.

Kono always had a slight attraction to Danny since Day 1. She thinks it's because he's so different from anyone else she's met on the island. The more she got to know about him, the more she got to like him. Yeah, he ran his mouth a lot and usually it was at something Steve did that caused Danny to risk his neck. But no matter what subject he spoke on, he was always expressive; using his hands to establish his point. And if it wasn't Steve or sports then he was talking about Grace and his voice got slightly softer as he talked about the love of his life. It was hard not to love Grace. They had all met her and after only a few times fell in love with her. After only a few meetings, they were all Uncle Steve, Uncle Chin and Kono. Just Kono. And she smiled at that as even she thought she was still to young to be called Auntie. But she noticed that he was always moving, always animated. But always so passionate about whatever the subject is. She had always wondered if that passion crossed over to other parts of his life. She shook her head before she travelled too far down that thought wave. She had completed what she needed to so there was no harm in heading out a bit early. She quickly popped over and said goodbye to Chin who threw her a smile and a wave, still on the phone. She walked over to Steve and repeated the process. He had a slightly annoyed look on his face. He didn't look up but simply waved at her as he continued on his call. She headed out the front doors of 5-0 and headed down to her car.

Kono went home and changed into shorts, a tank top and Keds before hopping back in her car to head to the grocery store. She quickly got 2 6-packs of beers, red grapes and a large bag of red Twizzlers. She put the bag into her front seat and headed to Danny's house. She grabbed the bag out of the front seat and headed to his apartment. It wasn't the usual piece of shit places she's seen in the past, this one is a lot better and looked pretty respectable. She walked up the steps to his apartment and knocked on his door. Danny opened the door and Kono got to take a look at a side of Danny she rarely got to see. He smiled at her. He was wearing a white T-shirt, long jeans and barefoot. He looked ridiculously sexy, positively delicious. Her eyes did a quick scan of him before landing on his face and returning the smile.

"I was wondering when you were gonna show up. I assume you brought the beer?" Kono rolled her eyes as she strode past him, not waiting for an invitation and headed to the kitchen.

"Of course I brought the beer. I understand that it is the currency of men and is necessary for entrance into their caves." Now it was Danny's turn to roll his eyes, though he did it behind her back as he closed the door. Kono had opened the door of the fridge and put the beer and grapes in it. She pulled out 2 beers, popped the tops and grabbed the Twizzlers, heading back to the living room where he had setup the laptop. She handed him a beer and set hers down to open the package. She pulled one out and stuck it in her mouth before offering the package to him. He accepted one and immediately bite of a piece, chewed it and swallowed before taking a sip of beer.

"So, I've got a few classics on there so far but I've still got to get a few of today's hits or remixes."

"Well, since your so out of touch with today's youth, I'll help you out." Kono kidded.

"I'm not that out of touch! I've got a teenager thank you very much."

"Alright, alright, keep your pants on." Danny sat down in the middle of the couch. Kono kicked off her shoes at the end of the couch before moving to the center to sit by Danny. Danny started hunting down different songs and remixes of today as well as some older summer hits. When they had finished their beers, Danny offered to get the next round from the fridge. Danny came back to see Kono hunting through the song list of downloadable songs. He leaned against the doorway and watched her. She seemed to have music ADD, listening to a song for 10 seconds before switching to the next song.

"You know, you could break the laptop like that." He pushed off the doorway and back to the couch.

"Shut up!" She spoke around the Twizzler in her mouth. He placed the beer in front of her on the table. She was sitting crossed leg on the couch with the laptop resting on her lap. He sat down and stretched his arm across the back of the couch. He sipped the beer as he let her continue with her ADD. He had actually managed to get a good portion done so far but he still had more to go. Even though Kono did appear to rush through the list, she did stay on a few for longer than 10 seconds he noticed. He listened to the songs that she paused on and noted that they were actually good. He indicated to her to put it in the download list. "So, how did you become a DJ?" Kono asked as she stared intently at the screen.

He smiled before taking a sip of his beer at her intent look as she scrolled through the songs, "Well, when I was younger, we had a neighbor who lived 2 houses down that used to DJ at a club on the weekend. A few times a week I would hear him practicing as I walked home from school. So one day I walked up and knocked on his door and asked if I could come in and listen. He said I could if I also did my homework. After a month of this, I asked if he could teach me how to do it. He agreed but only if the next few tests I had I brought home B's or higher then he would teach me. So I studied my ass off and pulled off a few A's, A-'s and a few B's and he proceeded to teach me in the ins and outs of DJing. He taught me up until I went away to college. He said I was pretty good at it so, when I went, I checked to see if I could DJ at the on campus club on the weekends and they said yes. Of course they wouldn't let me drink but I still had fun and a lot of girls slid me their number anyway."

Kono looked up at that and smirked, "Daniel Williams, a player? I would have liked to have seen that."

"I was not a player. Just because they gave me their numbers, doesn't mean I called them." Kono gave him a 'Seriously?' look. "Okay, I didn't call all of them, just a few. Anyway, I branched out to a few clubs in the area and got a few weekend gigs as well. It just helped to give me some pocket change through college. Once I finished college and started at the academy, I gave it up as training took up all my time but it was still always something I was interested in. So there you go, the story of me becoming a DJ."

"Oooo, fascinating."

"Don't throw Lilo and Stitch references at me. It was fun and it was easy money. Plus, it really did help me get laid so I wasn't mad at that. Your turn." Danny tilted his empty bottle towards her. Kono rolled her eyes and placed the laptop on the coffee table. She grabbed his bottle from him as well as her empty and headed to the kitchen. Danny pulled his right foot underneath him, grabbed his laptop back and continued on with the task at hand. He grabbed another Twizzler while he scanned the list of songs. Kono came back in with 2 bottles of beer in one hand and the grapes in a bowl in the other. She handed a bottle to Danny. They clinked bottles and each took a sip from their bottle. She picked a grape off, threw it up in the air and caught it in her mouth. She kept doing it again and again, throwing the grapes higher and higher. Danny eventually noticed by seeing the grapes flying in the air just above his eyeline. "What the heck are you doing?"

Kono, preparing to throw another grape, paused before stating, "Eating grapes." Before she continued to throw the grapes again and catch them in her mouth. Danny rolled his eyes at that.

"Well I see that! I meant why are you throwing them up in the air instead of eating them like a normal person."

"Cause this is how I always eat grapes at home. Care to try?" She offered up the bowl.

Danny shrugged his shoulders, "Sure, why not?" He placed the laptop back on the coffee table and plucked a few grapes and threw one up in the air. As he attempted to catch it in his mouth, it hit him in his nose instead. He caught it in his hand before it fell to the couch. Kono giggled at his failed attempt before throwing a grape in the air and catching it in her mouth, smirking at him as she chewed. It took Danny a few more throws but he was starting to get the hang of it. Soon, they were both competing to see who could throw the grape the highest in the air while still catching it in their mouth. Even though they were going grape for grape, Kono's experience won out when Danny made a throw that went a bit rogue and rolled under his recliner.

Kono smiled at him, "I win. You should never go up against a pro."

"Alright, alright. Fine, you win. Let me get the grape before it gets forgotten and starts rotting under there."

"Nah, I've got it." Kono said and got up before he could move. She walked across him and dropped to her knees, facing away from him. She bent down and stuck her arm under the recliner which, subsequently, stuck her ass in the air. It gave Danny a great view which he took the time to admire. She had a look of concentration on her face as she attempted to find the rogue grape. As she searched back and forth, he ass wiggled. Danny leaned back and relaxed. He hoped that it would take her a little while until she found it. "Ah ha!" She exclaimed. As she pulled her arm out, she wriggled backwards, causing her ass to follow suit. Danny contemplated 'accidentally' getting another grape stuck under there just to watch her do that again. She stood up and headed to the kitchen to throw the grape on the trash. When she came back, she had another 2 beers in her hand. Danny quickly finished his beer and handed her the empty before snagging his laptop into his lap again. He took a large sip before resting it on the side table and getting back down to business. Kono sipped her beer on the other end of the couch as her head bobbed to the music. She got up off the couch and started dancing around his living room. Danny looked up from his laptop and watched Kono dancing around his living room. He smiled softly at Kono, though she didn't see it. Keeping one eye on Kono, Danny threw together a quick playlist before grabbing his beer and joining her in dance. They weren't trying to impress each other, just enjoying the music, the alcohol flowing through their systems and each other's company. Kono noticed that Danny's beer was close to empty so she danced over and plucked it from his hand.

"Hey!" he exclaimed.

"Don't worry, I'm just getting you a fresh one. Keep enjoying your music!" Kono danced her way into the kitchen, deposited the empties in the trash and grabbed another 2 from the fridge. She returned to the living room to see Danny still dancing around to the music only he had turned off the overhead lighting and had instead turned on the few lamps that he had. When she handed him back the beer he wrapped his hand around hers and the bottle, preventing her from pulling away. She looked into his eyes. He smiled back at her.

"Dance with me," he stated simply, the alcohol making him a little more bold.

Kono smiled back and stepped into him, plastering herself to him, "Sure." He slid an arm around her waist. She slid both of hers around his neck, holding the beer in one of her hands but keeping it away from his skin. He spressed one of his thighs between her legs as they swayed back and forth to the music, casually taking sips from their beer bottles. "So, this how you danced with all the club bunnies back home?" Kono asked.

"Only the truly beautiful ones." Kono blushed at the implied compliment. Thank goodness it was dark and he couldn't see it. "Don't get me wrong, a lot of the girls were pretty back home but they always wore too much makeup so you rarely saw their true beauty. But the ones who did a little less always intrigued me more because you got to actually see them."

"Wow. That was a more thought out answer than I would have expected. That's actually pretty sweet Danny. So deep down, you really are a sweet guy." Danny ducked his head slightly.

"My sisters like to tease me over that as well. They say I'm loud like the rest of them and that I have a hard shell on the outside but, at my core, I'm soft and doughy like pignolata."

Kono turned her head to look at him and questioned, "What is a pignolata?"

Danny smiled, "A pignolata is a Scicillian dessert that's made up of a soft pastry where half of it is covered in chocolate hard icing while the other is coated in lemon hard icing. It sounds a bit weird but it's really good."

Kono wrinkled her nose, "It almost sounds like someone saying piña colada really badly."

"Yeah, I know."

Kono was silent for a few minutes. She down the rest of her beer and leaned over to pu the bottle down before she spoke again, "You any good at cooking?"

"Oh hell no! The only recipes I got as far as cooking go are a grilled cheese and my gran's lasagna. I am pretty good at baking though. Still working on the perfect pie crust though. That always eludes me."

"I've always been a sucker for dessert."

Danny grinned up at her, "Good, then you shall be putty in my hands."

Kono rolled her eyes, "You wish Williams."

Any other time Danny knew he would have held his tongue but the beer was taking a stronger effect now, especially seeing as they were both 5 in, "So what if I do sometimes." The comment hung in the air between them. He finished off his beer and placed the bottle down on the table.

"Oh!" Kono said softly. She leaned back to properly meet his eyes. Kono knew the alcohol was definitely helping influence her decision and she didn't know if his response was because of attraction or the alcohol but Danny's pupils were dilated, she could see that. Danny was staring intently into her eyes. She quickly looked down at his lips before their eyes connected again. They had stopped dancing at this point, just standing and staring at each other. She did another quick look down to his lips and back to his eyes. He had also looked down to her mouth but his eyes came back to hers a second later so she was able to catch him looking. He could see the debate in her eyes before it seemed like she had come to a conclusion. "What the hell," she whispered before closing the short distance between their mouths and slanting her lips over his. She wrapped both her arms around his neck to pull herself closer to him while he wrapped his other arm around her waist so that there was no space between them. His lips were soft and warm beneath hers. This wasn't a kiss of the guys she was used to dating; unsure and trying, this was the kiss of a guy who knew what he was doing, a guy with intention. He lightly probed the line of her lips with his tongue, testing to see if she would allow entry. She opened her mouth and he gently but assuredly delved in, tentatively searching out hers. Their tongues weren't battling but just in a slow, exploratory search with each other. She could taste the beer on his tongue though, she supposed, he could taste the same thing on hers. They spent a few minutes like this, just testing the waters of their first, albeit slightly drunken kiss. When Kono felt the need for a short change to the other side, she attempted to pull back but found that Danny simply followed her forward. She changed the position of her hands and used them to pull at his hair to pull him back. He groaned into her mouth. She used the momentary distraction to pull back from him. "I didn't think that hair pulling would be a turn on for you. You're usually so particular about people touching your hair otherwise."

"Different circumstances babe. I like having my hair played with as well as playing with a woman's hair." As if to reiterate his statement, he skimmed his hand up her spine and slid it into her hair. He got a soft grip on it and moved her head to the side so he could get at her neck. He placed soft kisses at the juncture of her neck and shoulder, working his way up to just behind her ear before starting the process over again but nipping lightly at her skin along the same path until he got to her earlobe which he pulled into his mouth and worried it gently with his teeth. She made a small noise of satisfaction. Danny kissed his way back down her neck to her pulse point. He started kissing at the point, then he switched to biting at it before he finished it off by applying a light but constant suction to it. Kono tightened the grip she had in his hair to keep him there. Encouraged by her moaning and her hand tightening in his hair, he made the suction slightly harder and Kono moaned louder. After a few minutes of this, Danny pulled back with a slight pop. "Kono," he whispered to her.

"Hhmm," Kono still looked a little dazed and out of it from their brief makeout session.

"Kono," Danny said with a bit more force so she would open up her eyes and concentrate on him. She opened up her eyes and focused on him. When he was sure he had her attention, he continued, "if you want to stop then please say something now because if we keep going like this, I'm not going to want to stop. With you, I don't think I could or would want to stop. So, do you want to stop?"

Kono didn't want to stop. A combination of the music, heat, beer and Danny didn't really make her want to stop. But she had been dreaming of this, of him for quite a while now and she definitely wanted to remember all of it. She wanted to be there and in the moment. She definitely didn't want her first time with Danny to be fueled by beer. So, regardless that her body was screaming 'YES!', she heaved a deep sigh and shook her head. "As much as I want this Danny, and believe me I do, I don't want our first time to be fueled by alcohol." Kono extracted her hands and body from his person.

Danny smiled at the implication that there might be a time in the future where they would actually sleep together. "Okay then. I'll see you tomorrow at work." He collected the 2 empty beer bottles and the bowl of grapes and padded back to the kitchen. He deposited the bottles in the trash before opening the fridge and placing the grapes on a shelf. When he came back into the living room, Kono had her shoes back on and the Twizzlers in hand. She turned and headed to the door when she saw Danny emerge from the kitchen. He followed her to the door and opened it for her. She turned back around to face him.

"Good night Danny. Thanks for a fun evening." She smiled.

"My pleasure. Thanks for helping put together a playlist. I'll see you at work tomorrow." He smiled back. He leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. "Good night Kono. Get home safe."

"Thanks Danny. Good night." She turned around and headed down the walkway to her car. She hopped into her car and took a minute to collect herself. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself. She opened up her windows to let in the slightly cool night air to both sober her up and keep her from feeling any sort of drowsy. She started up her car for the drive back to her house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again everyone for staying with me! I'm sorry about any errors that I make. My stories are unbeta'd so any mistakes are my own. If you notice either inconsistencies or any errors then please feel free to shoot me a message or leave a comment. See you next chapter!


	4. Party Time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is the day of the party! Will everything go according to plan? Will they actually managed to capture the guy? And what exactly happened with Danny and Kono?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or Hawaii 5-0. I do own this storyline however. I'm apologizing to the fans out there as I was really good at updating before the New Year but have tapered off since before Christmas though I have had a few ideas since. Tuck in cause this is a bit lengthy. Enjoy!

Today is the day of the party. Or the op as Steve like to put it which made Danny roll his eyes. Danny had driven to Steve's and instead of Steve commandeering his Camero, he had been able to come deer Steve's truck to drive to HQ. It was going to be easier to transport all the DJ equipment in the truck than to ruin the seats of his car with the possiblility of tearing them up. They travelled to Iolani Palace to rendezvous with Chin and Kono to discuss last minute details about the party. They went up into the offices to see the cousins already standing at the tech table.

Steve greeted the cousins, "Aloha kakahiaka. We got everything ready to go?"

"Our cousin, who works at Security Fencing, says he's got it all prepped and ready to go for you. He's got it all set aside and ready to go for you when you you arrive. His friend with the staging is half an hour away from him with everything packed up and ready to go. Now, with the staging, he says it's possible to put it together without one of his people. He just has to explain it to you before he lets you go. Our cousin however says that either he and one of his people needs to go with you to set up the fencing and gate on the beach. He insists on using people from the company as they know what they're doing and understand that you want to have it done quickly. I'll send both the addresses to your phone. I'm gonna go and get some last minute decorations and pick up some special order wristbands for the party. I got a rush job put on them," Kono provided.

"Special order wristbands? Is this the work of another cousin?" Danny asked.

"Nah brah, a guy I used to date who had mad skills with computers but he took a special interest in nano tech and chips. I contacted him and asked for a rush order of 500 wiristbands which will take the DNA from whatever person is wearing it and transfer the data to our computer as well as have GPS installed into it so that hopefully we can track them for as long as possible before they take it off. He was able to grab his team and they spent all night making these up for us free of charge," Kono replied.

The guys all looked impressed. Chin was the one to speak up, "500 wristsbands with that much tech installed? I'm impressed cuz. How'd you manage to do that?"

Kono smiled, "In the past I might have let him know ahead of time that he was potentially in the crosshairs of HPD then hooked him up with Toast so they could collab and work their way out of a bit of trouble."

Danny spoke, "I'm impressed. Not so much that you didn't ask to use my CI without my permission but you must have had a real hold on this guy to be able to get him to do that."

"You don't have a monopoly on Toast, Danny. Plus, I think they both came up with some new tech and both geeked out about it so now they both get a portion of the profits from it so it was mutually beneficial for the both of them. He was just very grateful about the heads up which could have sent him away for a really long time. We're gonna need another laptop just to track all the kids and keep the data. Danny, could we set up another laptop with you? I figure it would be the most inconspicuous place that we could set it up and have it not look suspicious," Kono supplied.

"Yeah, that won't be a problem," Danny advised.

Steve smirked in amusement, "Alright, good job. Chin, what do ya got?"

Chin explained, "I managed to track down the coolers and tables and they're waiting for us at the pickup location. The guys understand that we're going to be transporting our own stuff but also offered to load it up into the truck for us. I also called Kamekona and asked him to bring ice to the party as well which he agreed to if he could sell the adult shaved ice. He insisted. So we might as well let him do it cause we all know that when Kamekona sets his mind to something, you can't talk him out of it. We just got to give him a time to get there by and that piece is all secure. One of our cousins has a tour group business that uses double decker buses so we got him and 4 of his guys to give us their time. In return they get a favour from 5-0. They're gonna put banners on the side for the party so people know where to go to get taken to the party. I'm gonna work the door with Flippa giving out wristbands and doing the door charge. After we get everyone in, I'll just circulate the party. Make sure everything is going well."

"Great! Danny?" Steve exclaimed.

"I know that everything that I need can fit into the back seat and flatbed of the truck. If I get a hand from everyone then it can get packed up quicker and we can have all hands on deck at the beach. Once I back the truck up to the door, it should make it easier. We've got to be careful when we load these items, I don't want anything damaged on the way cause we don't have a backup or any spares to use. After, I can help Kono with her running around since I would have to wait for you guys to get to the beach with your stuff before I can setup mine," Danny concluded.

"Great job guys. Everything sounds like it's pretty well organized. Provided we can just pick up everything and get it set up, tonight should go off without a hitch. Once we get to the beach and set up, we should be good to go," Steve turned to Chin, "about halfway through the setup, we can call Kamekona and let him know what time we will need him for tonight but call him right now and let him know that it won't be til late afternoon that he can come and set up his things and that we can help." Chin nodded and pulled out his phone, scrolling through his contacts to Kamekona and calling him to let him know what's up. Kono sent the addresses to Steve's phone. Steve, Danny and Kono turned to head out the door. Steve tapped Chin on the shoulder and indicated to the door. Chin continued his conversation as they all headed to the door. They took the elevator down. Danny hoppped into Steve's truck and backed it up to the side door and jumped out once he had. They made short work of all the equipment. They said their 'goodbyes' and 'see ya laters' before Kono and Danny jumped into the truck with Kono giving instructions on her friends place. Chin and Steve used Kono's car to go and pick up the truck, making their rounds to pick up all the supplies they needed and loading them into the back of the truck. The cousin from Security Fencing followed along in his work truck to the beach.

Danny and Kono collected everything they needed before heading to Mākua beach, arriving a few minutes after the others. They drove onto the beach to offload the equipment in the area before Danny drove the truck outside of the perimeter of the area they were condoning off. They all went to work setting up the stage and making sure it was stabilized before dragging all Danny's equipment onto it for him to set up. Kono greeted her cousin before helping the guys drag all the equipment from the truck. They pulled the coolers and tables before helping pull down all the fencing. They started from the far end of the secotion of beach they were using and working their way back towards the vehicles. They encircled the stage and ran it down just into the surf so the party goers had access to the ocean.

Chin called to let Kamekona know that he could come and start setting up at 7pm for a 9pm start and to not forget the ice. Once they had finished setting up everything, Kono went and stood in the surf looking out into the ocean to have a few minutes to herself. She strode in a little further until it reached her knees. She let the waves lapping at her knees slowly soothe her. Kono took a deep breath in and started to sing. Danny, Steve, Chin and the cousin stopped whatever they were doing and turned to Kono's soothing and calming song. They were not sure what she was singing but Chin was smiling as he watched his cousin, used to hearing her voice. The cousin, not quite as well acquainted with Kono's voice was slightly mesmerized by her. Steve was slightly slack jawed at her voice and the almost ethereal quality to it. But it appeared that out of all of them, Danny was the most effected. He had dropped the headphones he had been holding and started walking towards Kono. He slid down off the stage as he tried to get closer to the voice. He noticed that the closer he got to the voice, the more calm he felt but also the more alluring it was. He looked at her in wonder as he all but floated across the beach to her.

Everyone on 5-0 knew that Danny was not one for the ocean, so when he had crossed the beach and actually entered the water to get closer to the location of the voice, Kono, Chin took notice. Chin poked Steve in the ribs to bring him out of his revered state and pointed at Danny. Steve shook himself a little bit and watched Danny. Danny was still making his way to Kono, no one was attempting to even stop him. Kono was unaware of the effect that her singing was having on the residents of the beach; she had her eyes closed as she swayed to her own song. Danny wasn't sure what had compelled him to move and later, when asked, he wouldn't have a good explanation for it but what he knew in that moment was that he had to get as close to that voice as possible. If there was a possibility that he could wrap himself up on the voice then he would. But what he could do was get as close to the voice as possible which was what he was currently working on. He finally got close to the source of the voice and wrapped his arms around Kono's waist, resting his head on her shoulder and sighing heavily as he felt a wave of calm and peace roll over himself not even realizing what he had done. This was a feeling that he had only felt once in his life which was when he had first held his daughter Grace in his arms and every time after when he got to hug her. But he knew that he couldn't very well go around the rest of his life holding her in his arms. But this new thing right here? This voice? He could spend the rest of his life making sure this stayed in his. He didn't want to ever let this leave him. Kono, to her credit, didn't pull away or stop singing. She simply opened her eyes and tilted her head to see who was on her shoulder as she kept singing. She turned in his arms til she was facing him and lowered her voice only slightly as part of her audience was now within her personal bubble. She brought her hands up so that her left hand rested on his well defined chest while the other went up and combed through his blonde hair, staring intently at his face, watching the look of serenity on it. Kono finished her song but kept stroking her hand through Danny's hair. It took Danny a few moments before he realized that he could no longer hear the song that had lured him in. He frowned slightly before opening his eyes. He got first a surprised look on his face as he realized he was face to face with Kono and then a quick look of embarassment as he realized that his arms were wrapped around her waist. He immediately dropped his arms from around Kono's waist and stepped back from her, muttering a quick apology before turning and shuffing up the beach back towards the stage. He shuffled past the guys who had already broken out of their state of wonderment and watched in amusement at their embarrassed friend. Danny ran through all the levels for the speakersand checked his equalizers. He messed around with the transitions for a few songs as well as the level on his mic before declaring everything was fine.

They all convened on the beach again so that they could discuss the past minute details for the party. Steve thanked everyone for their help in setting up. It would be easier for the money and to be collected as they got on the bus which the cousins would collect later and to be given a wristband as they entered the gate to the party. Kono would get on a bus with the rest of the college kids so as to blend in and scope out some of the kids beforehand. Steve would join in the masses at the door before they headed in. Danny and Kamekona would be inside manning the music and the food respectively. Chin and Flippa would be manning the door. After getting everyone in, Flippa would jump in and help Kamokona when all the kids had been let in. Chin offered his cousins who were also driving the buses as extra security toting that he had talked to them beforehand as well about possibly staying and enjoying the party anyway because they would have to transport everyone back to the hotels. Steve agreed that that would be a good idea. Seeing as they had a plan in place, Chin said he would be back here at 7pm to meet with Kamekona and Flippa. Danny said he would be there at 8pm to make sure that everything was fine and to run a few more sound checks before the college kids got there as well as have the music already going. After agreeing on the plan, they all went home to get ready for tonight and hope that their party was going to be enough to lure whatever drug pusher there was to the party.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chin arrived at Mākua Beach at 7pm to already see Kamekona and Flippa setting up the food and drinks. He had already managed to set up the shaved ice stand on the other side of the clearing from the entrance. The food was set up a few meters from the waterline along side the drinks. They only needed Chin's help to get the bags of ice from the truck. Kamekona had brought one of the trucks specially fitted out for storing ice so they would have plenty all night. They were basically setting up their makeshift 'bar' when Danny walked in with Steve. They went over to say 'Hey!' To Kamekona and Flippa before Danny headed to the stage to run his sound checks again and turn on all the lights he had brought for the party.

At 8:45, Chin headed to the entrance of their party with the wristbands to await the first bus. At 9:15, the first bus pulled up. Steve slipped into the surf and around the gate to disappear into the shadows and join one of the groups so that he could walk in the front with them. Chin's cousin was leading a rowdy pack of college students down the beach to the gate. Chin greeted his cousin and introduced him to Flippa. Chin sent Flippa in to help Kamekona while he and his cousin made sure to tag every student with a wristband with express instructions to remember who their bus driver was as that same driver would be dropping them off where they picked them up. Danny was already cranking and music while Kamekona and Flippa were dealing with the first onslaught of hungry and thirsty party goers. The second bus pulled up a few minutes later being lead by another of Chin's cousins. Both Chin and the first cousin greeted him and told him to make sure that all of the people on his bus had a wristband before he headed in with them to act as security on the inside while giving the same instructions to the students to remember their driver as he would be the same one dropping them off where he picked them up. In the third bus group was when Chin finally spotted Kono though he didn't acknowledge her but gave her the same treatment as every else. He noticed towards the end of the group that Steve had also managed to slip in as well. The same process happened for the forth and fifth bus groups. Chin and his cousin made sure that everyone was in before slightly closing the gates so that they only allowed for one person to enter or exit at a time. He informed his cousin to check the wrist of anyone who exited to make sure that they had on a wristband otherwise they wouldn't be let back in while he circulated with the rest of his cousins to make sure that nothing bad happened during the party.

Kamekona and Flippa looked like they were having a great time serving people and slinging drinks. When it looked like it died down a bit, Kamekona left Flippa to run the food and drinks by himself and set up the shaved ice stand properly.

Kono had mingled amongst the revelers and was enjoying herself regardless of the fact that a few of the guys in attendance had tried to get a bit too handsy with her but she had quickly set them straight. She made sure not to get too drunk however as she still had a job to do. She had made sure to stop by Kamekona's food/drink table to make sure that she had something to drink in her hand. She looked the part by dressing in a turquoise bikini with a sheer wrap skirt int he same colour.

Steve had finally made it to the shaved ice stand and grabbed Limoncello one. He asked that Kamekona also keep his eye out for any suspicious characters as Kamekona had a close, personal relationship with some of the more...not as respectful characters of the island. He agreed as he kept slinging shaved ice. He wouldn't admit to his face but Danny was actually a pretty good DJ. Taking one song into the next seamlessly; transitioning from one beat to the next and slowing down the beat every so often to allow people to recover enough to constantly keep the energy flowing.

Danny was surprised to find that he was actually having fun! He didn't realize how much he missed doing this until he got back on stage and started doing it again. He enjoyed the ebb and flow of the music and how he controlled the energy of the party. He gave shoutouts to the colleges and universities, watching as the kids whooped and hollered when their school came up. He wasn't sure where everyone had gotten the glowing wrist bands and neck bands from but it only seemed to add to the atmosphere of the party. Every few songs he would have a student gesture to him from the front of the stage. Most of them were song request but some of the more inebriated of the females and even a male or two pulled him to the front of the stage to kiss his cheek. Regardless of who it was, he got their name before winking at them. He went back to his laptop and gave a shoutout to the person who had just left the stage which only stood to hype the crowd up even more.

People were milling around between the beach, the food and drinks, the shaved ice as well as a few who were in the ocean. Steve made sure to keep an eye out for the people who had made it to the ocean as he knew a few of them were a little tipsy. And the frequency of people who were going back and forth made it hard to keep track especially with all the different colour combinations and wrists hidden behind cups or around waists or shoulders, hidden by hair or generally obscured from view.

It wasn't until a few hours later that something seemed to be off with some of the students. Some seemed not just to be drunk but almost appeared to be a little **too** drunk; being a little too touchy-feely with other party goers. Danny was the first to notice before anyone else due to his ability to look out over the party. He caught Chin's eye and indicated to him to come to the stage.

"Hey, a few of these students look a bit too happy. Now, I'm pretty sure that they aren't that drunk and seem to be a little too touchy-feely with some of the others. Let Steve know and go and check them out. I'll keep an eye out and signal you if they move from where they are." Chin nodded his agreement before looking around and spotting Steve in the crowd. He waited til he caught his eye before making a motion and making a beeline for him. Chin knew enough of the kids were drunk or slightly tipsy for them to really notice security pulling anyone aside.

"Danny said he noticed a few of the kids seem to be enjoying the party a bit too much: a bit more touchy-feely than others, enjoying the lights a bit too much sorta thing. Figured we can both check it out. You seen Kono?" Chin relayed to Steve. Steve shook his head.

"I haven't seen her for a bit," he replied and started looking around for Kono with Chin. Chin spotted a flash of her through the crowd and pointed it out to Steve. They both headed for her. Once they got to her, Chin relayed the message.

She nodded before questioning, "What are we going to do with them once we find them?" They all stood for a moment to think about it.

"I guess we take them back to the cars let them sit it off. At least that way they can't get their hands on any more," Steve suggested. Chin and Kono agreeded and all three looked towards the stage for instructions from Danny. Danny made hand signals to indicate where the different resellers were. Chin, Kono and Steve nodded before heading off in 3 different directions to retrieve their person. When they needed a bit more direction, they looked to Danny who was between splitting his attention between all 3 kids. Chin's kid was a young man who, when tapped on the arm by Chin, turned around to him and looked pleasantly pleased to see him. He pulled Chin into a hug and didn't seem to want to take his arm from around Chin's shoulders. Chin indulged the guy but started walking him towards the entrance. He was easily able to maneuver the guy out the entrance and back to the cars. He pulled a pair of zip ties out of the glove compartment of Kono's car before putting them around the wrists of his person and sliding them in the back seat of the car. He closed the door. The guy was leaning on the window, rubbing his head against the window. Chin shook his head as he walked back to the party. Just as he got around the car, he spotted Kono walking with a girl who looked like she was trying to slide her hand down the back of Kono's bikini bottoms. Chin grinned in amusement before opening the door, leaning in and grabbing another pair of zip ties. Kono threw her cousin a dirty look before extracting the girls hands from her person and putting them behind her back. Chin slid the girl in next to the guy, watching as she leaned against him, rubbing herself against him as a cat would a human. Apparently the drug also made you feel more...loving towards your fellow man. Before they could close the door, Steve strode towards them with a linebacker looking guy slung over his shoulder. Chin raised his eyebrow while Kono smirked.

"What happened there bossman?" Kono enquired.

"I was trying to lead him out and he took a swing at me. I ducked and hit him square in the jaw. He went down after that so I had no choice but to slong him over my shoulder and bring him out," Steve replied nonchalantly. Steve swung him off his shoulders before placing him in the backseat of the car next to the girl. He retrieved a pair of zip ties front he glove compartment and place them on the guy anyway. Before they left, they put a crack in all the windows and locked the doors. They headed back to the party, Chin and Kono mingling back in with the guests. Steve went over to check with Kamekona to see if he had seen anything strange.

"Nah brah, I haven't seen any unsavory characters so far. A guy did come up and offer me a piece of Nori which I thought was odd since I already have all this delicious food here for consumption still," Kamekona supplied.

"Kamekona, it's very important. What did this guy looke like?" Steve asked.

"He looked a local. Green boardies, long hair midway down his back. Not overtly muscular but more like a swimmers build. It was really weird though cause his eyes were a bright blue. Not like a sky blue but luminescent sorta blue."

"Did you see which way he went?"

"Sorry brah. Once he left someone else came up and wanted some shated ice. You know, I wasn't sure if this would be a hit or not but I may start offering this out to adult parties or something. Got to think of a more fancy way to do it though, make it more appealing. You know, you gotta make sure your brand stays prominent in their minds but that you keep it classy. I might have to make a new logo-" Steve turned and left as it seemed that Kamekona went off on one of his business tangents. He headed to the stage so that he could get a better look over the entire party and possibly find the person he had been told about. He scrambled up on the stage and scanned the crowd. He was having a problem spotting the guy until he turned around and faced the stage. The eyes were as clear as day and unmistakable.

Steve grabbed the mic. Forget being subtle, they had a real possibility of catching this guy! "Kono, local with long hair in green shorts and bright blue eyes. He's walking towards the food table." Kono turned first to the stage at the mention of her name then started trying to see above the crowd while heading towards the food table. Steve had started climbing off the stage to give Kono assistance. The guy had no idea that someone was making a line for him until he saw Kono determinedly heading in his direction. He picked up the pace and headed for the water.

"Hey!" Kono yelled before she broke out into a run to try and catch the guy. Steve was still trying to push through the crowd so when he had finally gotten to the food table, Kono had hit the surf and the guy was a few feet in front of her. The guy never once looked over his shoulder but dove into the ocean. Kono could see him take a few strokes before he dove down into the water. Kono, with no hesitation followed him and dove into the ocean. When Kono opened her eyes, she could see the guy swimming away from her at a pace that wasn't possibly human. Kono paused in her swimming and stayed suspended 2 feet below the surface. She closed her eyes to help her concentrate for a moment before feeling her legs fuse together all the way down to her toes. Brilliant blue scales sprouted from her waist laying down all the way down her legs that covered her feet which had also fused together and had curved down into a wide, transluscent tail of the same gorgeous blue. She could feel her lungs altering their structure and biology to allow her to breath underwater. Once the transformation was complete, she opened her eyes which had turned a dark blue which could barely be seen as her irises had widened to be able to let in as much light as possible so that she could see underwater. She spotted him a few meters in front of her and took off. He got down a few more meters before he stopped swimming. He stayed suspended underwater and seemed to check that he still had everything on him, not suspecting that anyone was following him. He checked himself over, satisfied that nothing had been left behind. He finally turned to look from where he had come from to see Kono barreling towards him with a look of determination on her face. Even if he had time to turn and get away, by the time he would hav figured it out she would have caught up to him. Still, he tried to turn and swim away but the moment of hesitation had cost him. Kono was already going fairly fast and by the time he started to swim away, she had caught up with him. She gripped him hard around wrist, yanking him up level with her face. He struggled against her momentarily before her expression softened and she started to sing. He could hear the song and immediately feel the effects. Part of his brain wanted to swim away but a stronger part of it wanted to stay and listen to the song as if this was the missing section of his life. It was the most beautiful noise he had ever heard in his life. Kono noticed that he stopped struggling and did a fist pump in her head at her victory. She still held onto his wrist and held him level with her face but she swam at a shallow angle back towards the shore, going purely by instinct. Slowly but surely they made their way back to the shore. Kono could see the shape of the moon through the water surface. She slowly transformed her tail back into legs as she continued to sing. Her head finally broke the surface. Once she could get her footing again, she walked backwards out of the ocean, keeping her focus and hand on the guy. Steve had a mixture of shock and worry on his face as did Danny and Chin. She finished singing and using his trance state to her advantage, passed the guy off to Steve. Chin was the first one to step forward and grab her into a fierce hug; followed by Danny. Steve handed off the perp to Danny before stepping forward and gathering Kono in his arms. Danny pulled a pair of zip ties from Steve's boardies and secured the perps hands behind his back, holding on to him so that he wouldn't go anywhere.

Kono looked between the guys suspiciously, all still with a look of shock on their faces. She asked, "What? Guys, what happened? Do I have seaweed in my hair or something?"

Chin was the first to find his voice and reply, "Kono, you've been gone for over an hour! We had no idea where you were or what happened to you!"

"No! I was only gone a few minutes. Surely I wasn't gone that long!" Kono jested. But the serious look on the faces of her ohana told her otherwise. Kamekona spotted her through the gaps of the guys and came down the beach.

"Little sistah, you're back! Thank goodness! I was starting to get concerned," Kamekona said as he picked her up off the ground, squishing her to him.

"Kamekona, loosen up! I can't breath." Kono sounded a little breathy as she was practically crushed in his arms. From her vantage point, she could see over his shoulder and see the last of the partygoers exiting the gate. She couldn't hear any more music. Kamekona finally put her down. They all travelled back up the beach. Danny handed the perp back off to Steve who walked him out the entrance and back to his truck. He checked the zip ties before cracking the windows and locking the doors. He checked on the students in Kono's car to find that they were all asleep. He sent a quick message to Danny that he was gonna stay by the cars. The rest of them helped Kamekona put the rest of the drinks into the shaved ice cart, digging them into the ice and packing all the food up into takeout containers for everyone to take home. Flippa had gone to get the truck to back it up to the other side of the enclosure near to the waters edge to make it easier to get the cart. Their next project was to break down the DJing equipment. Once they broke it all down, they each grabbed a piece and hauled it across the sand through the exit. Once they reached the truck, they loaded everything in the flatbed. It took a few trips before they had all the equipment loaded up and ready to go. Steve told them that it was much more important that they get the perp back and interrogate him rather than collect the rest of the stuff which they could do tomorrow, or pay someone to do it based on the money that they had earned from the party. They all agreed as they loaded up into the cars and headed back to Iolani Palace.

They arrived at the Palace. Steve hauled the guy from the back of his truck and walked him to Kono's car. Kono and Chin were trying to wake up the students but they all seemed to be fast asleep in the back. Steve handed the perp to Kono and reached down to grab one of the students and put the biggest one over his shoulder. Danny and Chin each grabbed a student and did the same, kicking a door closed after pulling them out. Kono fell in line after the guys and chuckled a little to herself. This must be quite the scene: Steve, Chin and Danny each lugging a student over their shoulder while Kono followed behind them walking another. They guys had gotten a few amused looks from the others in HPD while Kono took the perp down to the basement and into one of their specialized interrogation rooms. She attached him to the chair via handcuffs then waited for the guys to get down so the interrogation could begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aloha kakahiaka - Hello and Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm mixing Greek and Hawaiian legends here but I liked the way they fit and it seemed upon reading that the Hawaiian gods weren't heavily into the practice of sleeping with each other as much as the Greek ones were. With that being said:
> 
> Nereus was the old man of the sea who had 50 sea-nymph daughters and each one represents a different faucet of the ocean such as sea brine, seam foam, rocks, sand as well as various skills of seaman.
> 
> Lono was the Hawaiian god of cultivated, agrarian foods, especially the sweet potato. It is said that he used a net to fish up the sun and the moon and set them in orbit. When it became time to sculpt humans, he supplied the fertile soil with which to create the bodies with while his brother Ku sculpted the bodies and Kane, the oldest of the brothers, breathed life into them. He liked to descend from the heavens and surf which was how he met his mortal wife Kaikilani. He was so jealous of her intense beauty in that he always assumed that she were cheating and struck her down with his powers in his jealousy. He regretted his actions and wandered the island mourning her and created the Makahiki festival which lasts from October - February, the rainy season for Hawaii; though the tears are debated as belonging to Papa and Rangi for their separation
> 
> Kane was the Hawaiian god of wild foods and plants like trees as well as the forests and jungles with their multitude of gifts such as wood, medicinal plants, nuts and berries, leaves and flowers etc. He is said to be the chief of the Hawaiian trinity which consisted of his brothers Lono and Ku. It is said that when he saw that the constant lovemaking of Papa and Rangi prevented the birth of all the deity's, he grew upwards like a tree so tall that it separated them and allowed the birth of them all.


End file.
